Timid
Timid is a fan character of HTF. He is Toothy-And-Timid's most significant character and is the older brother of Toothy. Character Bio Timid was born and raised in Happy Tree Land by his parents, Bucky and Snow, along with his brother, Toothy, a mauve beaver. His appetite was just as big then and his parents had to spend a lot of money on food to keep him and when he was born, Toothy, fed. At his school on his first day of kindergarden, Timid met and befriended the teacher, a well-intentioned but dim witted blue moose named Lumpy. But other than that, he was too shy to talk to anyone, and spent recess sitting alone under a tree playing his GBA. Plus the other kids would pick on him, which made him sad and caused him to cry, about which they teased him more. But one day when he was being bullied, an unusually fast and strong bunny named Snug came to his rescue and beat up the bullies. Timid was grateful for this and he and Snug shared a hug. Snug also helped Timid feel welcome in Happy Tree Land by introducing him to other kids in their school and on their block. But later on tragedy struck. Timid was 14 and in the eighth grade, when he was called down to the office and told the news that his parents had been killed in a car wreck. Timid was devastated. He was very sad and cried pretty much all the time, but all his friends stuck by him and supported him, which made him feel better. Timid also had to care for Toothy all by himself, and this proved to be a challenge because of his inassertiveness and Toothy's mischievousness. Early on, Toothy would rudely refuse to do what Timid told him, and Timid would have to yell and scream to get him to do anything. But that's toned down now and they live together very well for the most part. There are still incidences where they don't get along, but hey, they're brothers, so it's something you gotta expect. And yes, Timid is still really shy, but just be nice to him, and he'd love to be your friend! Personality Timid is a very nice boy, but extremely shy. He's also very sensitive and prone to cry. Whether he be sad, happy, scared, or touched. He also has a HUGE appetite and can and will eat over ten pounds of food. Especially if it's chinese for from Happy Tree Donald's. But he has a sensitive stomach and will pay for it later if he eats certain foods. He usually pays for it out the back end (into the toilet) but occasionally he'll vomit. Timid is also very feminine in his interests as he likes a lot of things that are stereo-typically feminine, such as the color pink, cheerleading as he is on the Happy Tree High cheerleading team, and flowers. He also cares a lot about Toothy and would knock the head of anyone who raised a hand against him, *cough* Bully. *cough* if it wasn't for how afraid he is to stand up for himself and others. He is also very afraid of the gorey, dangerous world he lives in, knowing that he could be killed off at any moment. Gallery Untitled640.png|Timid shares a hug with Cynthia Untitled688.png|Mimid aka Blanky mimicing Timid Category:White Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Rodents Category:Chinchillas Category:Characters with relatives Category:Male Characters Category:Timid-And-Toothy's Characters Category:Shy Character